bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Typhoon Farzen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20726 |no = 1205 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 33, 37, 49, 53, 57, 70, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 11, 8, 6, 15, 11, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 53, 56, 59, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |bb_distribute = 14, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 19, 12, 9, 7, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 53, 56, 59, 52, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |sbb_distribute = 12, 4, 3, 3, 10, 4, 3, 3, 16, 8, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 53, 56, 59, 52, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 3, 9, 4, 3, 3, 11, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = When a terrible demon appeared in Randall, Farzen was given intel about it by the priests from the great shrine, and then ordered to protect them. However, after he shared the same information with his comrades of the Guard, and Rouche thanked him for his help, Farzen chose to fight with his friends instead. The role the tactician gave him would be that of buying time for the sorceress to gather enough power to land the final blow on the demon. They were then attacked by their foe in no time, but Farzen was able to wisely repel everyone of its strikes until the very end. |summon = Our appearances and hearts change. But I wanted to stay just like this. I bear both his hopes and crimes... |fusion = Envy, jealousy, animosity, regret... I shall change these into strength. Which emotions strengthen you? |evolution = Your regrets cannot change the past. So I shall look forward. That was his wish too! | hp_base = 4942 |atk_base = 2182 |def_base = 1987 |rec_base = 1781 | hp_lord = 6551 |atk_lord = 2754 |def_lord = 2486 |rec_lord = 2221 | hp_anima = 7443 |rec_anima = 1983 |atk_breaker = 2992 |def_breaker = 2248 |def_guardian = 2724 |rec_guardian = 2102 |def_oracle = 2367 |rec_oracle = 2578 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Frozen Shadow's Creation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, critical hits greatly boost damage and hugely boost BB gauge & boosts next turn's damage relative to critical damage dealt |lsnote = 150% Crit, fills 6-8 BC & 50% Atk for 2 turns |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Demon Frost Slash |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Crit rate & 50% Crit damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Selion Afirarda |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to boost vulnerability by 25%, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Demon Frost: Exkaiser |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts critical damage and BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% vulnerability boost & 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Regrets and Repentance |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Spark damage boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = 90% boost |evofrom = 20725 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Farzen3 }}